In the electric power industry, due to the increasing theft of electricity, it is often necessary to provide positive means for locking closed the cover of an electric meter box. Locking is often accomplished by the use of a plunger operated lock such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,456, 4,063,434, and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 236,747 filed Feb. 23, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,820. Un-authorized persons use several different methods for attempting to open locks of this type, including hooked wires, tubing, and adhesives.
The invention disclosed herein provides increased resistance to the un-authorized opening of the lock.